mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lornon
Lornon Lornon, formally known as Lornonian, was stripped bare by The Steel Tide and then just abandoned. Several years later when the wasteland became inhabitable again Lexilo and The Stahl Empire (now The Stahl Federation) decided to share the land between them and rebuild, however, not long after this agreement was made The Stahl Empire betrayed Shaderia by handing the precious artifact, The Table, over to the AAC scum. An intense naval battle was waged to seek revenge on the Empire and reclaim the table. Although the table was lost to the enemies, the war was not in vain as the Stahl Empire was indeed defeated with the help of Lexilo and Fozamor. As punishment for there use of chemical weapons (for shame) and other actions The Stahl Empire offered their Lornon land to Lexilo. It is now being rebuilt as a joint effort between Lexilo and Shaderia. Rebirth ' '''Lornon was, slowly but surely, rebuilt and was a peaceful nation. People from all over the map relocated here to begin a new life. However, external forces threatened to destabalise the country. During yet another conflict between Stahl and Lexilo, Lornon's future seemed bleak as one of their overseers faced obliteration. After a long and bloody battle notable Lexilolian citizens fled from the map in an emergency space craft, leaving their country to be harvested by Dog Bollock and Stahl. With Lexilo no longer around Lornon fell into the sole custody of Shaderia, who did everything they could to ensure that Lornon would overcome this obstacle. And indeed they did. Lornon is now a self sufficient country which focuses on trade and tries to keep out of wars where possible. Despite the antagonistic relationship between Shaderia and AAC, Lornon has great relations with AAC's protectorate, DPRSJ. The countries main cities of interest are to the North (Thane), East (Macedon), South (Gnome), West (Little Lexilo) and Centre (Mirth, which is also the capital). Despite not being war hungry Lornon has accepted that war could very well be innevitable and so they are gradually building up their naval fleet. It is presumed that 3 air craft carriers, 2 airborne carrier and 1 super carrier will be enough, but as a precaution defences are also being constructed around the island. Politics ' '''The prime minister of Lornon is Zeddie Little. Although he has absolutely no training in politics when he was attending a political debate for the very first election, everyone in the audience, including some of the candidates felt an urge to place him into power and so he ran for election pretty much unnopposed with an unprecidented victory of 97%. In light of Prime Minister Little's limited experience in politics he is more of a "figure head" ruler who keeps people up to date with what's happening, and looks good doing it. Whenever something important is proposed in parliament all of the right honourable folks take decide whether they are for (green ball) or against (red ball) and place all the balls in a giant lottery machine. One of these balls is then chosen at random and Lornon reacts accordingly. It is possible for a randocratic decision to be overturned but since nobody has complained strongly against this system, the need for an overturning has never arisen. Major Cities *Thane (North) *Little Lexilo (West) *Gnome (South) *Macedon (East) *Myrth (Centre/Capitol) Notable People *M yleene Klass is the first lady of Lornon and wife of Zeddie Little. Along with her ridiculously photogenic husband she brings happiness to the people of Lornon with her beauty and gentile demeanour. As well as the usual publicity duties that come with being married to the prime minister, Myleen also hosts several television and radio shows which are all huge hits with the Lornonian people. As well as this she is also in charge of humanitarian work within Lornon and she strives to make her country a "utopia which all other countries will seek to emulate." She is strictly against war unless it is absolutely necessary, which has caused some rifts between Lornon and the Fusherion Federation, however, she is aware that the country would be nothing without the help of Shaderia and is genuinely grateful, as a result of this and her indecisiveness she tries to avoid talks of war as often as she can. *